Contra el Destino
by ItaNee-Chan
Summary: Un joven rubio se encontraba revisando unas cartas, las cuales tendrían información que le permitirían limpiar el nombre de los difuntos Hyuuga Neji y Tenten. ¿Logrará su objetivo el joven Uzumaki? NejiTen for ever!
1. Chapter 1

_**Contra el Destino**_

Prologo:

_Era el año 2008, Naruto se encontraba revisando unas cartas que encontró debajo de su escritorio en su hogar, no sabía de quien eran esas cartas, pero notó que habían sido dejadas personalmente en el escritorio y por el olor a Lilium hacía evidente que entraron por la florería de su esposa_.

-De seguro debió ser alguien fuera de Konoha, pero con información de la Florería de Ino-Hime… -se decía el Hokage. Mientras miraba el sello de las cartas.

_Las cartas tenían un sello muy reconocible, era la flor de color jade del Clan Tsu-Hisui pero en uno de los pétalos tenía el sello del Clan Hyuuga._

_Aquellos sellos llenaron de mas interés al joven Hokage que a sus 35 años recordaba los buenos tiempos con sus amigos, antes de que las cosas empeoraran y el grupo se dividiera por causas trágicas._

_En eso, Ino, entra a la habitación, con una taza de te caliente para que su esposo no se congelara en aquel oscuro lugar._

- Naruto… por que estas tan callado?

- Hime… solo recordaba los buenos tiempos… cuando el amor era una ilusión y lo importante eran las misiones, el compañerismo y la amistad…

- que profundo eres… pero no crees que deberías tratar de olvidar el tema…

- Hime… recuerdas la promesa que le hice a la tumba de Neji… le devolveré el respeto y desmentiré las mentiras de lo que se a dicho contra el y Tenten…

- Recuerdo esos años como si hubiera sido ayer… -suspiró la joven Yamanaka ahora de Uzumaki- pero eso no significa que te enfermes… recuerda que eres el Hokage, y tienes que estar saludable…

- Hai, Hime…

- descubriste de quien eran las cartas?

- Hai… son de las Tsu-Hisui… las niñas de Neji y Tenten…

- Entonces… si sobrevivieron al incendio… -decía Ino con un brillo en su mirada.

-Eso parece… -Suspiró el joven rubio- Que lastima que todo haya terminado así… y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…

- No te preocupes… se que podrás cumplir tu promesa, y restaurar el buen nombre de Neji y de Tenten…

_Un poco mas contento el Hokage se armo de valor para abrir la carta con la fecha mas antigua._


	2. Chapter 2

Sin animos de molestar le agradezco a hiromihyuga24 que se haya dado la gana de leer mi historia, y aprovecho de decirle q no me ofendí con q no te gustara el NaruIno, (igual me gusta el SakuNaru, pero no mucho el NaruHina ya que me gusta el KibaHina x3)

Ahora pueden seguir leyendo

_**Contra el Destino**_

Capitulo 1

Primera Carta:

"_**Esta Historia no es muy alegre que digamos, no es como los cuentos que mi madre me contaba cuando niña, en donde terminaban todos felices para siempre… Esta historia es sobre mi madre, en todo lo que sufrió para poder estar con mi padre… Esta es mi pequeño aporte sobre lo que nunca debió haber pasado con mi familia…"**_

_Era invierno de 1989, en la aldea de Konoha, el equipo de Maito Gai se encontraba entrenando como siempre, hacía un poco de frío, pero eso no detenía a los Shinobis, Shinobis que ya tenían 18 años…_

_El día cada minuto se veía peor, y se veían señales de que una tormenta se aproximaba, mientras que el Sensei iba ha hablar con la Hokage, Lee se acerca a sus compañeros que seguían entrenando…_

- Neji, Tenten… porque no entrenamos en mi Dojo? –preguntaba la Bestia Verde mientras esquivaba algunos Shuriken's desviados…

- Hm… - El Hyuuga se esquivando los ataques de su compañera, notando que ella no le estaba poniendo esfuerzo.

- Lee… -decía la Kunoichi algo molesta- creo que es una buena idea…

_Ambos chicos notaron que estaba molesta, pero no le preguntaron la razón, pues o consideraban que no era de su incumbencia o no querían arriesgarse a ser golpeados._

_Los 3 se encaminaron al Dojo, pero la Kunoichi de los ojos chocolates, iba caminando cada vez mas despacio, quedando muy distanciada de los demás. La Bestia Verde notó la situación, y le pidió al Hyuuga que averiguara lo que le pasaba._

- Hm… porque tengo que hacerlo yo? –decía el ojiplata algo molesto.

- eres mas cercano que yo…

- Y??

- además…

- además que? -poniéndose algo nervioso por la duda en que lo dejó Lee.

- tu podrás defenderte si ella se digna a atacarte… -decía Lee mientras se alejaba.

- Baka, Idiota, deserebrado… -murmuraba el Genio, algo más tranquilo, tratando de no pensar en un misterioso y extraño sentimiento que sentía en ese momento.

_El se detuvo, y siguió su camino, cuando ya tenía a su compañera al lado, entre ambos había un silencio incomodo, lo que mas le extrañaba a el… cuando ya estaban a unos 10 minutos del Dojo, el decidió romper el silencio._

- ¿Qué te pasa?… dime… -decía con cierto tono de autoridad.

- Es mi problema, no tuyo… -decía molesta, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

- Tenten… que te pasa... tal vez si me dijeras podría ayudarte…

- Neji… nadie pondría ayudarme… a no ser que puedas viajar por el tiempo…

- Te hará sentir mejor… -Insistió el.

- Hm… de verdad quieres saberlo?

- ¿Y porque no?

- lo que pasa… es que estoy comprometida… -decía cabizbaja, sin ánimos de rodeos.

_El Hyuuga se sentía impactado, molesto y triste, el quería ayudarla, ¿abrazarla?, ¿besarla?...Siempre la había visto como una amiga, nunca se dejó vela como algo mas que una amiga… ¿acaso eso era amor?... eran preguntas que rodeaban su mente atormentándolo…_

- Tenten… ¿Te puedo hacer algunas preguntas de ese tema?

- ¿Como cual?

- ¿Conoces a tu futuro esposo? ¿Como te comprometiste?

- No… Y un acuerdo entre nuestros padres… -decía cabizbaja.

- Ya veo… Entonces… ¿Tendrás que dejarnos? –decía el cabizbajo.

- No lo se… Pero yo… No quiero… ¡No es justo! –decía ella mientras apretaba sus puños.

- Tenten… ¿No quieres casarte con un desconocido por eso o porque te gusta otra persona?

_La pregunta de su compañero la hizo sentir nerviosa, pero estaba feliz, no pensó durante mucho tiempo su respuesta, viendo como el la miraba confundido._

- Las… -Ella suspiró nerviosa- Dos Cosas…

- Explícate…

- ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Que gano? –Dijo ella con desgano

- Solo explícate…

- No quiero…

- Hazlo… Por favor… -decía el Genio casi suplicante

- De Acuerdo… -decía algo fastidiada.

_Ella estaba nerviosa, el estaba confundido, poco a poco ella se acercó a el, el Hyuuga estaba impactado y tan helado al punto de no poder moverse, primero ella lo abrazó, un poco mas tranquilo el correspondió aquel abrazo._

_Y sin que se dieran cuenta, fueron acercando sus rostros, cada vez más, y más cerca, ambos estaban sonrojados y confundidos, pero esa sensación les gustó… Por inercia cerraron los ojos y se dieron un tierno y profundo beso._

- Ahora explícame eso… -decía el Hyuuga rojo.

- Es que tu… me gustas… y mucho… -decía cada vez mas despacio.

- ¿Desde cuando? –preguntaba sorprendido.

- No lo se… solo… lamento haberte incomodado…

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

- ¿Qué?

_Ahora es el Genio quien se acerca a la Kunoichi, se dejó guiar por una pequeña voz que había estado callada durante tantos años… y la besó con mucha ternura y algo de pasión… Tanto se había tardado en darse cuanta de que ella era tan hermosa… pero no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil._

- No permitiré que te casen… aunque tenga que matar a tu prometido.

- Neji… así destruirías tu vida…

- Podría matarlo con 3 golpes…

- Su clan es muy vengativo… debe haber otra manera…

- ¿Como cual? –decía algo molesto.

_En eso empieza a llover fuertemente, en pocos segundos ambos terminan empapados de pies a cabeza, la tormenta se avecinaba y si seguían parados se enfermarían…_

- Nos veremos en secreto… nadie se dará cuenta… -decía el Hyuuga decidido- ¿Cuando es tu boda?

- En 2 semanas…

- De acuerdo… mejor vamos al Dojo o nos enfermaremos…

"_**Sin que a mis padres les importara el riesgo de lo que deseaban, a 1 semana de la boda, se juntaron en el bosque a las afueras de Konoha… No entraré en detalles de lo que pasó allí, pero esa fue la primera vez de ambos, olvidaron que era correcto, lo incorrecto, lo bueno, lo malo… solo les importaba su amor"**_

_Casi ningún conocido de Tenten estaba en el día más "feliz" de su vida, solo sus padres, y la familia de su ahora esposo Tsu-Hitsui Kozuka… ese día discutió con sus padres, estaba deprimida… lo único que la consolaba era que pronto vería a Neji…_

_En la Mansión Tsu-Hisui, Kozuka le estaba enseñando la mansión a su nueva esposa…_

- Tenten… y esta será nuestra habitación…

- Kozuka… no se que pienses tu… pero no nos conocemos… por lo menos durante este mes… preferiría dormir sola…

- Eso no Tenten… dormirás conmigo… no se como te habrán criado pero en este clan, los matrimonios duermen bajo el mismo techo…

- Hmm... ¿Al menos podré entrenar con mis amigos?

- Te quedarás aquí y entrenaras con Lia…

- ¿También tendré que limpiar? –decía con molestia y mucho sarcasmo.

- Jaja… que graciosa… claro que no… para eso están las sirvientas… creo que es hora de disfrutar de nuestro primer día de casados…

- Van a ser las 6 de la tarde… -decía Tenten molesta.

- ¿Y?...

- ¿Tan ansioso estas?... –decía mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura- Talvez me obligaron a casarme contigo, pero no me iré de aquí hasta conocerte mejor y talvez algún día… -nunca- lleguemos a eso de la cama…

_Sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, el le toma su rostro sin mucho cuidado y la acerca a el, luego pasa de su mano a la blusa de esta y la levanta hasta dejarla de puntillas. La Kunoichi estaba algo asustada, pero lo ocultaba muy bien, mientras trataba de que la soltara._

- Escúchame… tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer… esta es mi mansión, mis reglas… si no te gusta es tu problema… pero aquí mando yo…

- ¡Suéltame cretino!

_Kozuka la empuja, haciendo que la Kunoichi rompa una puerta corrediza de su habitación y termine chocando contra el respaldo de la cama, a una velocidad impresionante, comienza a hacer unos sellos con sus manos, cuando el entra a la habitación, lo noquea…_

- Cretino… será mejor que le siga el juego…

_Ella lo metió en la cama, le sacó sin mirar casi toda la ropa, mientras que ella se metió al baño, en donde apretó sus mejillas para que parecieran rojas, se sacó sus prendas quedando con su ropa interior y se metió a la cama._

_Cuando Kozuka despertó, al ver como se encontraban ambos creyó que lo habían hecho, y se vistió para ir a una reunión, Tenten hizo lo mismo, pero ella iba a ir a ver a sus amigos, quienes estaban en el Ichiraku Ramen. _

"_**Un mes después, una noche calida, en el antiguo departamento de mi madre, ella le dio a mi padre la noticia de que estaba embarazada, ambos estaban realmente muy felices y preocupados… Mi nacimiento fue todo un desafío para ellos… pero Kozuka no se dio cuenta de mis genes Hyuuga…"**_

"_**Este es mi aporte… y espero Hokage, que los demás testimonios de mis hermanas y mi prima lo convenzan… Atte Rose Tsu-Hisui…Hija de Hyuuga Neji y Tsu-Hisui Tenten**_

_**15 de abril del 2008"**_


End file.
